Leaving You
by TheSimplestMelody
Summary: Everyone knows that Edward left Bella, but what happens when Bella leaves Edward because of his mistake? Edward only slipped once... will Bella ever come back to her one and only Edward? ExB Please Read... first fan fic.. REVIEW PLEASE... or I won't post!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by the wonderful and amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by the wonderful and amazingly talented Stephenie Meyer. I only own my own ideas and thoughts ******

BPOV

I looked down at the little piece of plastic that lay in my hands. This couldn't be happening. Vampires couldn't have children! I was awe struck, and then it hit me. What is Edward going to say? Would he want the baby? Is he going to leave me again? I knew this would be the end of our relationship if he knew. Oh, I really needed to get out of here. I started packing my duffle bag and ran out of the house after leaving Charlie a note. I had another letter written for the Cullen family that I was going to leave them. My truck seemed like the only safe place for me in the world right now, as I drove up the drive leading me to the Cullen's big white mansion my heart pounded faster and harder then it ever has before. Fortunately the entire Cullen family was having a hunting trip in Canada this weekend so nobody was going to be home. I allowed myself in using my emergency key that Edward had given me and walked over the flat screen TV and did what I never thought I would have to do. I ran out of the house tears streaming down my face.

EPOV

This was the longest weekend ever. I sat in my Volvo waiting for everyone to arrive at the car.

"Come on Edward. Seriously we all know you want to see Bella but can you ease up on the emotions? It's upsetting!" Jasper said while sliding in next to me in the car. The next to arrive was my pixie of a sister Alice. Lastly Rosalie and Emmett came holding hands into the car. We were to meet Esme and Carlisle at home so with all my passengers in the car I drove fast to our house. It only took us about 1 hour to get from Canada to Forks by the speed I was doing. As soon as we stepped in the house Emmett went to play his Xbox live. I heard a girly scream come out of Emmett and rushed to see what had caused him do act the way he did. On the TV screen was a letter from Bella. I grabbed it and read it through:

Dear Cullen Family,

I am really sorry that I am doing this but it is for everyone's own good. I just wanted to say good bye and thank you to you all for being my family away from home.

Esme- Thank you for being my mother when my real mother couldn't be there. You were always extremely supportive and even though you would be now also, I must do this account that I cannot trust everyone to give me that same type of supports.

Carlisle- Thank you for being my father when I needed and I would also like to thank you for always being there to fix me when I got hurt. (This sadly was a lot).

Emmett- You were not only a huge huggable teddy bear but my big brother. You were always there for me ready to beat the crap out of whoever tried to hurt me (including Edward)

Rosalie- I know we were never really on good terms but I will always think of you as a sister. I know if I really needed to I could turn you for anything.

Jasper- I really wanted to thank you for everything. I do forgive you for what happened on my birthday and I will always love you brother!!

Alice- Believe it or not I actually really enjoyed those shopping trips. You were my sister and my best friend and I wish we could have had more "sleepovers"! Please keep an eye out for Edward. Don't let him hurt himself because of me. I still truly and always will love him.

Edward- Please understand and don't be mad at me… don't come looking for me either. I probably will not keep in touch because I think I should leave with a clean break. I will always and forever love your no matter where I go in life. I am begging you to forgive me and move on with your **life. **Oh, and don't be mad at Alice. This wasn't planned. Something came up and her visions wouldn't have seen me leave. Also, don't worry about me. I am not going to hurt myself. I just really need to do this. It has nothing to do with the fact of what you are and I am really really sorry! Take care.

Love forever and a day,

Bella

I read and re read the letter and then dropped to my knees and began to sob tearless sobs


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV:

BPOV:

"Miss Bella Swan." the nurse called. I got up out of the hard hospital chair and followed her into a near room. I lay down on the hard and uncomfortable bed and waited for the doctor. There was a very high Tec sonogram hanging from the wall next to my bed. Man, I wish Edward could be here with me now. Why did I ever leave him?

"Good afternoon Miss Isabella Swan. I am Doctor Lewis and I will be your doctor throughout your pregnancy unless you decide to go somewhere else again. Well, please lift up your shirt and we can get started. Do you know how far along you are?"

"About 5 months" I said.

"Okay thank you." The doctor wrote something down on a clipboard and then rubbed this cold gooey gel on my stomach. It was cold. I shivered not from the temperature but because of how much it reminded me of Edward. Dr. Lewis rubbed a tube thing over my stomach and then pointed at a spot on the screen.

"See there? There is baby #1. Here is baby #2." he said. I already knew I was having twins.

"Hold on one second," he moved the tube to a different spot, "and here is baby #3." I stared at him and then darkness took over me.

"Miss Swan, are you okay?" he asked me when I came back to consciousness.

"Yes, sorry. Um… May I go now?" I asked quickly. He nodded and I wiped the goop off my stomach and pulled my shirt down.

I drove fast down the highway. I needed to go back to forks; I just couldn't do this on my own anymore. I passed Charlie's vacant house… he had died in a car crash during work 2 months ago. I saw Mike and Jessica sitting in front of the ice cream shop kissing. They were to be married in the next few months. I made my way up the familiar path and turned into the drive leading towards the Cullen mansion. I prayed to god that he would still be living here. I walked up the steps and noticed that a light was on in the house. I rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened and there tood Rosalie.

"May I help you?" she asked not recognizing me.

"Yea, I am looking for a Mr. Edward Cullen," I said biting my lip.

"B-B-Bella? You're um…" she said while looking at me stomach, "Come in. Please have a seat." I walked in and sat on one of the couches. My letter was hanging on the wall in a frame. Didn't they miss me that much?

"Bella, I will go get Edward"

"You all can come in you know. I am not going to hurt you" I said. The entire family walked in and sat around me.

"Bella…" Alice began, "Is that why you left?"

"I will talk about this when your brother comes down the stairs." Edward. I couldn't stop my heart from beating like crazy. Just thinking his name made me go crazy.

"Bella, calm down. That is not good for the babies." Carlisle warned. I breathed in and out. I started to calm down and then Edward walked into the room. When he saw me his entire face lit up, but then he frowned and sat down.

"Bella. Why did you come?" he asked roughly.

"Edward, I… I…." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Bella, who the hell is the father?" he asked quizitivly.

"Edward. Their yours." I simply replied. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Edward, I came back because yesterday I went to the doctor in Seattle and apparently there are 3 and I-." I said slowly.

"I am extremely sorry, but their not mine."

"Edward would I ever sleep with anyone other then you?"

"Bella vampires…. the ones who are dammed….cannot….. Have….. CHILDREN!" he shouted before running out the door. I stared shock, tears were falling freely now. The family quickly dispersed leaving me alone, crying. Alice came back a little while later carrying a plate of food and while I ate she whispered, "Bella, I believe you." I am not sure how she would know but Alice is Alice…

EPOV

I ran and ran trying to think about what Bella just told me. The women that left me all those months ago is telling me now that she is pregnant with my child, children. Ugh… it was impossible… We never even, just one time I slipped!


End file.
